


near

by blubebbie



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Inner Dialogue, One-Sided Attraction, Sad Ending, Short One Shot, i might write another thing for this, its just something short i wrote while sad, luz is more mentioned than an active character or whatever, so enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blubebbie/pseuds/blubebbie
Summary: amity remembers grom, but mostly remembers the indirect rejection.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Kudos: 24





	near

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is based off of both the songs near by bilmuri and alien blues by vundabar, both are very good if you need to get in the mood to be sad.

Distance was quiet. It was comfortable, like sitting in an armchair, knowing that you’ll have to move somewhere else in a few moments. Letting the calm flow through your bones as the worry gnaws at your heels. It was always a bitter sting that was left behind as Amity was told to move. Whether she was told to move by her parents, or her “friends”, or herself, it did not matter. The sting was always there. The intensity swayed her on the thin line she walked, burning and singeing her heart with little chunks of glass. 

She was a friend, closer than she had ever gotten before. She was gifted more time on the clock before she had to move, before her restless trudge begins anew. She was a friend, more than she could ever ask for. She had the whole world between her fingertips, her natural right to be in control, all supposedly right in front of her. But, she was a friend…

Amity knew she had been obvious, she had known that every stutter was a wordless confession. She had plucked the tiara off her head, thumbing it’s jewels thoughtlessly, it was a sour reminder. It’s edges made the sting come back tenfold, her eyes darting away towards a box nearby. She placed it delecately inside the container, shutting the lid before it could whisper anymore sickeningly sweet words to her. They had been fake, all of them, she had known this for certain.

The illusion of control dangled in front of her, sick, cruel, and fake, leaving an artificial taste in her mouth. Perhaps it is for the best that she is left on her own, so people won’t feel the need to lie to her anymore because they wouldn’t have the chance. She remembered having these thoughts so often before, she had never noticed that they had relented for a while, leaving her in peace, she knew exactly who had kept them at bay. She had never realised how crushing they were until they were back, with no fearless champion to fight them off.

Her leg was now injured. She is bound to her bed, only moving for water and the occasional trip to the restroom. She slept through most days, remembering the rest. She remembers the thoughts she had over and over throughout her life. The ever familiar sting was getting comfortable, as she imagines the closeness on the night she wouldn’t soon forget. 

A part of her soared and squealed at the thick magical tension between her and Luz, but that part of her was often squashed by the reminder of who she really was to Luz. She was a friend at best. A friend on thin ice. A reluctant and blistering friend. Cold and reserved. Cruel and unworthy of the kindness given to her. Her true face had been bared and judged for who she really was… and it was deemed unworthy. 

It is for the best that she stays home alone. She is best left alone. She should be grateful for the seat given to her, but now she is sure if she sits once again, it will break. Someone will break, she does not want to be the cause, she does not want to leave either. So she has decided, she will stand. She will stand until her feet ache and her heart bleeds, but never sit… never kneel or bleed. She will stay by Luz’s side… but she will die before she speaks another word of sincere and unabashed love. It will burn, but it wont kill as much as rejection will.


End file.
